Admit The Truth
by Pyrite
Summary: So Naruto's got a thing for Kankuro. What he doesn't know is if he is gay or not. Gaara happens to notice that Naruto has been wanting his brother and tells him to take a chance.


**Title:** Admit the Truth

**Author:** Pyrite

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are copyright Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own them! I just take pleasure in using them for my stories. ^^

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Oral Sex.

**Pairings:** Kankuro/Naruto

**Summary:** So Naruto's got a thing for Kankuro. What he doesn't know is if he is gay or not. Gaara happens to notice that Naruto has been wanting his brother and tells him to take a chance.

**Author's Note: **This story would not quit bugging me. It's not like my other stories, so I hope you like it.

Naruto sat in front of Gaara's desk. He looked at his friend as the red-head signed the document that Granny Tsunade had given him to bring to Gaara. "Thanks for signing it."

"I'm sorry you had to come all this way to bring a document."

"It was nothing. Besides I needed a break from Konaha." The blonde replied with a laugh.

Gaara rolled the document back up and put it in its case then handed it to Naruto. "Stay with me for a few minutes Naruto. I have something to ask you."

"You...do?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. I've noticed something. At dinner last night you were looking at my brother a lot. Also, at the onsen you didn't seem to talk as often as you usually do. Do you like my brother?"

"Um...yes. He's a nice guy." He replied with a blush. 'Oh Kami. Why did he have to ask?'

"That's not what I am asking Naruto. You know what I mean. Are you in love with him?"

Naruto blushed brightly, knowing he could not hide it from his friend, "Yes, but he probably isn't gay."

"He is actually." Gaara responded. "He's not in a relationship either."

"So...he..."

"You might have a chance, but you have to admit the truth."

"Gaara...do you think he would want to be with me?"

"Kankuro has dated various men, but he likes only one type." He paused for a moment then continued, "He likes submissive men for his partners."

"I wouldn't mind." Naruto responded then looked down at his lap. "I just want to try a relationship."

Gaara nodded, "Very well Naruto. Do you know where his room is?"

The blonde shook his head up and down in reply, "Yes."

"Like I told you, admit the truth to him. He knows when people lie to him. I don't know how, but he does." The red-head paused, "Go see him."

"Okay." Naruto replied, then stood up from his chair and left.

xxxx

Naruto knocked on Kankuro's door and heard a rough reply, "Come in."

He gently pushed the door open and walked in. "Hi Kankuro." Naruto greeted.

"Well. Hi Naruto! What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked the blonde.

"Um...well...I was wanting to say that I like you."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "I like you too Naruto."

'Oh Kami, I sound stupid.' He continued and said, "I mean I really like you."

The puppet nin now understood what Naruto was saying. He put it together with that and his actions from the previous day, "So that is why you weren't talking much at the onsen and why you were looking at me."

Naruto blushed brightly, "Yes. I'm sorry."

"For what? You leave tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go out tonight?" Kankuro asked the Konaha ninja.

"Sure." The blonde replied in a happy voice.

"There's a dilapidated looking building across from the food market. It's not really dilapidated, it just looks that way. It's a gay bar, but a very private one. Meet me there at 8:00 and Naruto..."

"Yes?"

"Don't be late."

xxxx

Naruto stood outside the dilapidated looking building and looked at his watch. It was 8:00 pm. He wondered if he was at the wrong building. Suddenly, he heard Kankuro yell at him, "Naruto!" Naruto turned his head toward the voice and saw Kankuro approach him. "I'm sorry. Gaara requested me and Temari asked me to get something for her. I hate being late."

The blonde smiled at his partner for the night, "You're not late, you're actually on time."

Kankuro smiled, "Well, let's go on." He grasped hold of Naruto's arm and led him to the door.

He knocked on the door and waited as a slit in the door opened and someone behind the door asked, "Password?"

"Sakura leaves." Kankuro answered.

The slit closed and the two heard the door unlock and it opened, "Come in Lord Kankuro."

Naruto followed Kankuro in the dim light as they walked down a narrow hallway into a huge room with a bar, dance floor, and small tables with two chair surrounding them. Some had four, but very few. The lights were dimmed and there were different colored lights around the dance floor and bar. Kankuro led Naruto to a table away from the dance floor and sat him down. "So, what would you like to drink?"

"Um...sake?" Naruto replied.

"Okay, i'll be right back."

Naruto looked around at the bar and floor. He saw different couples. Some were talking at the bar and some were dancing on the floor, grinding against each other like they were having sex. Kankuro returned, bring Naruto out of his thoughts, "Thanks."

The puppet nin sat a sake in front of the blonde and replied, "No problem. So what do you think?"

"Um...it's strange."

Kankuro took a swig from his bottle of sake, "Why?"

"Don't you think that they are dancing too wildly?"

He laughed loudly, "This isn't an x-rated bar Naruto, but it isn't unicorns and rainbows either. Besides, no one really pays attention to others. They're too busy paying attention to their partners."

Naruto drank some of his sake then replied, "I just don't want to look like a slut to others."

Kankuro smirked at the blonde. "Really? Why do you give a damn what others think? Besides, I know you aren't a slut." He took a drank from his bottle of sake again then asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Uh...I...I have two left feet. I suck at dancing."

The puppet nin laughed again. "Dancing isn't hard. Would you try it for me?"

Naruto had wanted to be with Kankuro so long. He'd do anything for a chance. "Yes."

Kankuro smiled as he stood up from his chair and waited for Naruto to do the same. Once Naruto stood, Kankuro grasped his hand and led him to a more private part of the darkened dance floor. They were away from the dancing couples and he could make Naruto feel the pleasure he wanted him to feel. "Put your arms around my neck."

The younger nin obeyed his older counterpart and felt two hands on his hips slightly move his hips to the rhythm of the slow yet hip music. Naruto felt his eyelids close slowly while the other kept moving his body. "It feels good." Naruto murmured as he leaned his head against Kankuro's shoulder.

The brunette smiled as he moved his hands from the blonde's hips to his ass and squeezed the cheeks in his hands. Naruto moaned low in his throat as Kankuro responded, "That feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes. So good."

"Turn around." Kankuro commanded the younger man.

Naruto did as his counterpart said and turned around, pressing his ass into Kankuro's hips. He felt Kankuro's hard erection pressing into the center of his behind as they grinded against each other. He couldn't stop it. It felt so damned good. "Please..." He begged.

The older man smiled, though the blonde could not see it, "Are you ready to go back?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes Kankuro. I don't think I can wait."

Kankuro grasped Naruto's right wrist and led him away from the dance floor and up to the bar. He laid some money on the bar for their drinks then led the blonde away towards the door. "Come on blondie. I don't think I can wait either."

xxxx

Kankuro pushed Naruto into his bedroom then hurridly closed and locked the door then returned to the blonde. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck as the older man kissed his lips hard and moved his rough hands along the blonde's hips and down his ass. The puppet nin pulled back, letting them catch their breath then said, "Do you want this?"

"Yes. Please." Naruto begged him.

"Once I get started, I don't stop." Kankuro warned him then squeezed Naruto's ass again.

The younger nin moaned softly, "Kami, yes!"

"Strip then get onto bed."

Naruto obeyed quickly. He kicked off his sandals before pulling off his orange t-shirt and black pants. He then pushed his boxers down and finally climbed into the center of Kankuro's bed. After settling down, he found that the older man had already stripped and was ready to climb over the blonde.

Kankuro climbed over Naruto's naked and hot body. He moved between the blonde's legs and placed his hands on either side of the younger man's chest. He captured Naruto's lips and kissed hard, sliding his wet tongue into the blonde's mouth and feeling the shy tongue press against his. He kissed like this for almost a minute before Kankuro pulled back, leaving the two panting hard. He now leaned over and kissed along Naruto's neck.

Naruto moaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. Kami, it felt so damned good as Kankuro kept moving downwards. If this was what it was like to be with an experienced man, then he wanted more. By now, Kankuro had kissed down to Naruto's chest and captured a sensitive nipple into his hot mouth. The blonde arched against the puppet nin's mouth and moaned again, then called Kankuro's name.

Kankuro lifted his head and murmured, "You want it all blondie?"

"Yes! Give it to me damn it!"

The older man laughed at his sex partner then leaned down and whispered, "You know it. Only I can give it to you."

"Mmm...don't make me beg..."

"You want it now?"

"Yes!"

He laughed again, "Get ready for the best sex ever Naruto."

Kankuro reached down between the blonde's legs and thrust a finger into his younger counterpart's hole. Naruto moaned in pleasure as he felt Kankuro pump in and out, then add another. "Oh Kami!" He moaned. He kept moaning and pushing up against Kankuro's fingers until the older man had four fingers inside him, pumping hard, pushing inside and pulling out.

Through his lowered eyelids he saw the older man lick his lips as he placed his hands on either side of Naruto's hips. "You're mine blondie." He told him before thrusting his hard cock into Naruto's slick passage. The blonde arched against the puppet nin, feeling Kankuro thrust hard against his prostate as he squeezed his body around the older man. He continued to thrust hard into Naruto's tight body until he felt so close to spilling. Grasping the younger man's cock, he began to pump in time with his thrusts, hearing him moan and tighten his arms around his neck. Finally, both came at the same time and Kankuro fell against Naruto. Kami, he had never felt so damned good.

After regaining their breath Kankuro asked, "So how was that?"

"Everything I imagined it would be." Naruto replied.

"Maybe next time you come we can have another session."

Naruto was shocked. "Really?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to."

"I would like that a lot Kankuro."

"Good. I had some great sex with you." He admitted.

Naruto blushed, "I'm glad."

"Let's rest. I know you have to leave tomorrow."

"Yes. Um...Kankuro?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem blondie." The puppet nin replied.

**Author's Note:** This story would not stop bothering me. Stories come to me when I try to sleep. So I have to write them. If you like, please review. Don't just add to your favorites. I would appreciate it.


End file.
